


In The House Of Upside Down

by FukaiFox



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda is Connor’s mother, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Big Brother CyberLife Tower Connor, Big Daddy Hank, Bioshock 2 AU, Body Horror, Gen, Gore, Hank is Connor’s Big Daddy, Hank is Subject Delta, Horror, Little Brother Connor, Little brother RK900, Rapture (BioShock), Rated For Violence, Splicers - Freeform, Suicide, follows the plot of Bioshock 2 fairly accurately, with some changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukaiFox/pseuds/FukaiFox
Summary: Bioshock 2 AU! Hank is a very, very old Big Daddy, bonded for life to a single child. Unfortunately for him, it was the son of Amanda Stern, and she wanted him back.And what Amanda wants, she gets. No matter what.Stranded on opposite sides of the grand city of Rapture, Hank must hurry to where Connor is being kept if he hopes to rescue him from Amanda’s plans before it’s too late.
Relationships: Father-Son Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed, Tina Chen/Original Chloe | RT600, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	In The House Of Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> this is just gonna be one chapter for a while. I’m posting what I have to see if this AU is something people have an interest in
> 
> the only romantic relationship is Chloe and Tina, both taking the place of Brigid Tenenbaum. Everything else is platonic.

Delta doesn’t remember who he used to be. 

All he knows is Rapture.

He didn’t used to be anyone, he’s always been a Big Daddy with a Little Brother to look after and protect. 

If he did used to be anyone, he was an unfortunate bastard who witnessed someone in a strange diver suit come from the ocean during an investigation he’d been working involving children going missing by the sea. His son, Cole, was included in those on the list. He had been removed from the case due to proximity, but he never really stopped working it. He was the best detective in the entire goddamn precinct, he was going to find his son and all the other missing children. 

Against orders from his captain, he followed the lead. He got a boat and set off. Perhaps they were being kept on some strange island off the coast, or another boat perhaps. 

Instead of those, he found a lighthouse. 

He found a bathysphere.

He found the golden city of Rapture.

He might have found Cole if someone else hadn’t found him first. 

He has a new charge now, a sweet little boy who rides around on his shoulders and sings while he gathers ADAM, who holds his hand while they walk through the emptier and safer halls of Rapture, who presents Hank with a small doll made in his own image with a baseball for a head and a watch for a face when the boy pops his head out from a golden air vent. 

“Look, Daddy! It’s you!”

The boy is a Little Brother, a child shaped and twisted by ADAM and turned into something most see as less than human. He’s a small child, no older than 8, maybe 9 years old. He’s wearing a white button-down that’s tucked into his black shorts with white knee-high socks and little black booties, brown suspenders clipped over his shoulders. His voice is that of a young boy as well, high pitched and squeaky, but underlaid is something distorted. 

The boy holds his comically oversized fingers in one hand while the other holds a tiny handmade doll, and a modified gas siphon in tucked under the boy’s arm. The siphon has one sharp yet hollow needle on one end while the other has a baby bottle that’s been obviously nibbled, while the child’s mouth is smeared in red. 

“Daddy, come on!” He calls before taking off and running down the hall. He doesn’t worry too much since his Little Brother knows better than to wander too far, and he finds the boy with his needle in a corpse just as he pulls it out and suckles from the bottle. He hiccups and burps then giggles, then wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before sniffing the air then humming in delight.

“More angels, Daddy, this way!” He says before taking off again, his little shoes clicking against the floor while the Big Daddy’s own footsteps are slow and booming. Following the boy, he passes a masquerade party where the attendees stare at him in horror while swiftly removing themselves from his path. As he leaves the room, he hears his Little Brother screaming out for him and he immediately takes off running. He drifts around a corner and finds himself on a balcony watching from above as the boy is shoved to the ground, his siphon ripped from his arms. 

Splicers — people who have taken more than their fair share of ADAM and subsequently lost their humanity to the addictive substance. 

“You’re coming with us, little boy.” one of them says, swinging a lead pipe in her hand. 

No the hell he isn’t. 

Delta launches himself over the railing and lands on top of one of the splicers, crushing them beneath his heavy boots. 

“You want some, big guy??” Another says and Delta looks up in time to see the man injecting the siphon’s needle directly into his arm, his hand sparking with bright electricity. He launches an electric bolt at him which does make Delta recoil at first and grunt in pain, but it’ll take more than that to take him down. 

“Bigger they are, the harder they—“

This one, on his left, doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before Delta’s drill finds a home in the man’s intestines, spinning alive and splattering blood and insides everywhere around. He roars in rage as he swings his drill into a Splicer on the right who is armed with nothing but a lead pipe, as if such a quaint weapon would ever be enough to take down a Big Daddy, especially one of his caliber. 

“Get outta here, freak!” 

Delta looks at the last-standing Splicer and quickly knocks him away with his drill, watching as he tumbles to the floor. He revs the engine in his drill and rears back, stabbing it down just in time for the man to roll out of the way. Yanking his drill from the tile, he readies for another strike, but instead finds his helmet blinded with green after the Splicer had thrown something at him. 

His vision is tinted and he feels a sudden calm wash over him. 

“There we are,” a feminine voice coos, the sound of heels on the tile drawing his attention to where his Little Brother is standing, watching with wide golden glowing eyes and anxiously chewing his fingernails. 

“He’s perfectly safe now.”

The owner of the voice slowly walks down the short set of stairs just in front of him, looking unbothered. The little boy starts to run for him, but the woman grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him back. Delta knows he should be enraged, should be drill deep in this woman’s midsection for daring to lay a hand on his Little Brother, but instead just watches. 

“This,” the woman says as Delta looks up to her face, “is not your son. His name is Connor, and he is  _ mine _ .”

The woman is dark, her skin a deep brown with freckles all over and she has long black hair twisted into braids piled high and stylish on her head and tied into a bun on the back, wearing a white dress with heels to match, and a deep blue shawl that shimmers with movement draped over her shoulders. Earrings dangle from pierced lobes, little white triangles to accompany the necklace of white squares on her chest.

“Now,” she speaks again, soft and kind despite the way she looks down at him with disgust. “Kneel, please.”

Delta does, heavy body thudding against the ground.

“Remove your helmet.”

A little twist and some effort and the inside of Delta’s helmet hisses with pressurized air before he slowly pulls it off and sets it on the ground. He wonders, idly, what he looks like under it all. 

“Now, take the pistol.”

The woman holds out a gun that slips into his large gloved hand easily, and looking at the thing makes his heart start to beat faster. He can see his Little Brother in the background. 

“Place it against your head.”

He’s breathing heavily, arm shaking as he tries to defy the order. If he dies, then there will be nobody to protect his Little Brother. Why is he doing this? Why can’t he fight back? His heart feels like it’s about to explode out of his chest. It’s strange. He didn’t know he had one. 

His Little Brother is struck frozen as he watches, hands coming up to cover his mouth as realization dawns on his young face and Delta wishes he had the ability to tell the boy to at least look away if he couldn’t defy what this woman was ordering him to do. 

He finds he can’t look away from his Little Brother, can’t do anything except stare into his glowing eyes as the next words come, cold as the metal against his temple.

“ _Fire_.”

Delta’s finger curls around the trigger, hand still shaking. He wants to shut his eyes, he wants to look away, but he can’t. He doesn’t want his Little Brother to see this.

He’s a Big Daddy, he’s supposed to protect the gatherer and this woman is going to take him away. He can’t do anything to stop it. 

He pulls the trigger. 

The sound is a deafening bang as everything flashes white and suddenly goes black. 

The last thing he sees is his Little Brother, Connor, wrenching his way out of the strange woman’s hold and reaching out for him. 

The last thing he hears is the boy’s anguished cry. 

_“DADDY!”_

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think please! comments are inspiration for fic authors, please comment if you like what we do! It keeps us going!


End file.
